User blog:Tridan V2/Drown, The Lord of the Sea
Drown has a small puddle of water around his feet. Slowing all enemies that come within 100 range of him by 20%. }} Drown creates a 200 units wide wave which he sends in the target direction. Slowing and dealing a magic damage to enemy units it passes through. Drown can activate this ability again within the next 2 seconds to pull the wave back to him. Pulling in enemies and dealing the same amount of magic damage again. |leveling= |range=600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Drown sends out a light mist in a 57,5º cone in front of him. Enemies who walk into the mist are blinded and slowed as long as they remain in the mist. The blind and slow effects quickly decay over 1.5 second when they leave the mist. The mist remains for 5 seconds. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Drown places a small hole surrounded by a pool of water at the target location. Any enemies that come in contact with the water are dealt magic damage per second and slowed by 20%. Enemies who come in the middle of the pool are rooted while still dealt magic damage. The pool remains for 4 seconds and is 400 units wide. |leveling= |range= 625 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Drown channels for 1.5 seconds. After the channel, Drown creates a bubble around the target allied champion. This bubble slows the champion by 5%, but also shields the target for any and all incoming attacks and abilities for a short duration. After that duration, the bubble snaps. Healing all allied champions within 200 range of the bubble. This also heals the ally who was in the bubble. Drown channels for 1.5 seconds. After the channel, Drown creates a bubble around the target enemy champion. This bubble slows the enemy by 50%. The bubble then starts to flood, dealing magic damage over 4 seconds. After the 4 seconds, the bubble snaps. Dealing magic damage to all enemies within 200 range of the bubble. This also damages the enemy who was in the bubble. The bubble can be popped before the duration has ended by activating the ability again. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 120 |costtype=mana |range= 600 }} }} Look: Drown has a normal body build. He wears a grey suit with a large, dark-blue cape. There's a large water drop depicted on the cape. In his hands he wields 2 air bubbles which he uses in combat. He has short, grey hair. Skin Ideas: Famous Drown: Drown's cape and suit is sporting golden edges. He wears black sunglasses and instead of a water drop there's a golden star on his cape. Diver Drown: Drown wears a black diving suit with oxygen-tanks on his back. He also wears Diver's glasses. Polluted Drown: Drown still has his original suit, but it is covered in oil and other rubbish. All of his attacks and abilities look like brown polluted water and black sticky oil. Notes: This is another champion design by a friend of mine, I changed it a bit and here it is: Drown. Today (27-9-2013) is also my friend's birthday so congratulate him if you want to! Category:Custom champions